


The Captain's Inspection

by WrenWrenly



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: M/M, Molestation, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenWrenly/pseuds/WrenWrenly
Relationships: Jojo Betzler & Captain Klenzendorf, Jojo Betzler/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Captain's Inspection

At first Captain Klenzendorf thought it was just awe. Jojo idolized everything and everyone of the third Reich. It made sense that he'd be starstruck into near silence around the Gestapo. But something was off. Jojo didn't have any of his usual enthusiasm for all things Nazi. Where that enthusiasm should've been was anxiousness.

Jojo was barely able to return Klenzendorf's smile. And his eyebrows kept knitting. Then his face would go impressively expressionless, but only for a little bit until his eyebrows would scrunch up again. It was almost as if he kept catching his face being nervous and then forcing it to not be.

Had he seen Jojo's face do that before? Klenzendorf thought so but he couldn't remember where or when.

The Gestapo finished inspecting the first floor.

"How many rooms are upstairs?" Captain Deertz, the towering agent leading the inspection asked.

"Just four!" Jojo answered a little too quickly.  
Then a little more controlled he said "my mother's room, my room, a bathroom and my sisters room".When he said 'sisters room' his voice fell to almost a whisper.

Suddenly Klenzendorf remember when he had seen Jojo act like this. It was when he asked all his funny questions about Jews!

 _"Oh my God!"_ Klenzendorf thought. _"Jojo is hiding Jews!"_

Klenzendorf looked at Deertz. There was no sign he had noticed anything off about Jojo's behavior. Deertz didn't know Jojo, he couldn't see just how nervous the boy was.

The party made their way upstairs. First they went to Jojo's room. The walld were covered in Nazi posters and pictures of the führer.

"Now this is what I like to see!" Deertz said

Jojo gave him a weak smile.

"You said you volunteer at the Yuden office, right?"

Jojo nodded. Deertz looked down at Jojo with admiration. Then he frowned as if he noticed something strange.

"Where is your knife? Yuden are supposed to carry it with them at all time."  
Klenzendorf didn't think Jojo could look anymore like he was going to pee himself.

"Uhhh.." Jojo managed.

"I have it." a calm voice said from the doorway.  
The voice belonged to a girl in her late teens, who had appeared as if from nowhere, casually waving the knife.

 _"That's the Jew!"_ Klenzendorf realized. He looked at Jojo and realized that Jojo _was_ capable of looking more like he was going to pee himself. Any color the boys pale face started off with had quickly left.

"And who are you?" Deertz asked.

"I'm Jojo's sister, Inga" she said.

"Why did you have his knife?"

"I was protecting my room. Jojo wouldn't get out of it."  
Deertz llookedat the girl a little suspiciously.

"I suppose you have your papers, do you?"

"Of course" she said, going into what seemed to be her room. After rummaging through a bunch of draws she finally found them.

Klenzendorf saw the look of absolute dread on Jojo's face. He realized had to act.

"Ms. Betzler" he said, sticking his hand out for the papers. She handed them to him with the same calm face she had since she appeared.

Klenzendorf looked at the picture on the document. It was close, but not close enough.

"When was this taken?"

"Three years ago, when I was fourteen."

"When were you born?"

"May, 2nd, 1922"  
Again close but not close enough. She was off by a day. She sure was lucky he was the one who checked.

"Very well then" he said giving the papers back to her. He saw some color return to Jojo's face, but the boy still looked like he might pee himself.

* * *

Klenzendorf waited untill the Gestapo left and the girl who had claimed to be Inga Betzler had gone back to her room. Jojo stood by the door looking at klenzendorf like he expected him to leave also. Instead klenzendorf plopped onto the couch and motion for Jojo to sit next to him. Jojo sat down and he put his arm on the boys shoulder. The boy was stiff as a board.

"Jojo, are you alright? You seemed really nervous before." He said said, as if he hadn't figured out exactly why Jojo was so nervous.

"Actually I'm feeling kind of sick" Jojo said.  
"As a matter of fact I should probably go to bed right now."

Jojo moved to get up, but klenzendorf held him down.

"I think I know why you were so nervous, Jojo."

"I wasn't nervous, I was sick" Jojo insisted.

"Oh, ok then. See, I thought maybe you were really a Jew" he gave that last word time to sink in. "but you were sick. Yeah, that explains it."

Jojo eyed him cautiously. He wasn't sure if klenzendorf bought his story or was being sarcastic. He also wasn't sure if it was better or worse Klenzendorf thought he was the Jew instead of Elsa. Since he actually wasn't Jewish it should be easier to prove.

  
"I'm not Jewish" Jojo said.

Klenzendorf looked at Jojo's scared, confused face and took it all in. It was too cute.

"Jojo, you know there is an easy way for me to check, right?"

Jojo just stared at him looking more confused, but then something on klenzendorf's face must have given away that this was not going to be an enjoyable test, because fear slowly crept on to the boys face. He tightened his grip around the boy a little.

"The Jews do a procedure to their penises called circumcision. It makes their penises not look like ours."

He heard Jojo swallow.

"Stand up, Jojo and face me."

Jojo did as he was told. Klenzendorf pulled him a bit closer so the boy was between his knees. He then placed a hand on Jojo's crotch and rubbed a little bit. Jojo stayed quiet.

Klenzendorf gave Jojo a little smile as he started undoing the boy's belt. Soon he had the boys shorts pulled down to his knees, revealing white cotton briefs. Klenzendorf stuck his finger in the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down slowly.

He and the boy held eye contact as he exposed the boy's genitalia. Jojo blushed. Klenzendorf took the boy's penis, which was as expected, uncircumcised, in his hand and started lifting it, inspecting every inch as if he was making sure it wasn't 'Jewish'.

"Very well" he finally said.

"Does it look jewish?" Jojo asked, his voice trembling a little.

"No. Now turn around a lean on the table."

"Why?" Jojo asked nervously.

"I need to check your butt for scales."

Jojo's eyebrows scrunched up a little.

"Jews have scales on their butts" klenzendorf explained.

Jaccepted that and started tentatively turning around. Klenzendorf eagerly looked at Jojo's butt. He gently placed his hand on it and started to rubbing it up and down.

"Hmm, no scales here...." He said. He then ran his fingers through Jojo's crack. Jojo squirmed a little.

"None there either"

  
He put the tip of his finger by Jojo's hole and rubbing it a little. Then he stuck it in a little. Jojo gave a little grunt.

"And no scales up there...."

He took his finger out.

"See, I told you" Jojo said. "I'm not Jewish"

"Well, don't get too excited, Jojo. I have one final test."

Klenzendorf sat back down on the couch.

"Jojo, come here" he commanded.

Jojo started pulling up his pants.

"Leave them down."

Jojo stood next to klenzendorf.

"Sit on my lap, Jojo"

Jojo hesitantly obeyed, looking uncertainly at klenzendorf the whole time.

"See, there is something else different about Jewish penises." He placed his hand on Jojo's penis again.

"Jewish penises feel good when people rub them."

He started moving his hand in an up and down motion. Jojo squirmed on his lap. It only took a few strokes for Jojo's dick to get hard. Jojo's body tensed up and a look of pure terror crossed his face as pleasure started shooting through his body. Klenzendorf slowly brought the pace up. Jojo started squirming more frantically.

"Does it feel good, Jojo?"

"Nn nnn no" Jojo managed from his clentched teeth.

Klenzendorf let go, spit on his hand and got back to it. He felt Jojo recoil at having his spit touch him, but after a few strokes all the boy could focus on was the pleasure.

"Still not feeling anything, jojo?"

All the kid could get out was "nuhhhhh"  
And then "nuhhahhhhh" as his body started spasming in a dry orgasm.

"There we go" klenzendorf said.

For a few minutes Jojo just sat there, on klenzendorf's lap breathing heavily.

Then after Jojo had caught his breath, he found the courage to ask "Does this mean I'm Jewish?"

Klenzendorf kissed Jojo's cheek and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No Jojo, I lied. Everyone's penis feels good when you play with it. I knew it was the girl who was Jewish. I was just messing with you."

Jojo looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry I would never tell on you, Jojo. Or your friend."

"So what were all those test then?"

"They were just for fun. Didn't it feel good?"

Jojo nodded.

"It did but you couldn't we have just done them without you scaring me like that?"

"That was part of the fun Jojo. Anyway I should probably go before your mother gets home."

Jojo got off his lap and finally pulled his pants up, but not before klenzendorf got in a playful smack on his butt.

"And I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell your mother about this."

He walked towards the door.

"Your secret is safe with me, Jojo." He assured him one last time from the doorway as he finally left.


End file.
